Please Me
by Resonant Crimson
Summary: [Mai x Joey] Their love for each other burned brighter than the sun. But Mai wouldn't let her love for Joey cloud her dominating personality in the bedroom... Commission.
1. Part I

**A/N: **Part 2 of commissions for someone on DeviantArt. This was a fun and challenging one, to have characters love each other but to have some non-con thrown in there. This was done as part of my commission pack sales, where I'm offering commissions at a discounted price. If you're interested, feel free to PM and I'll give you all relevant information. c;

* * *

**Please Me**

* * *

It was no surprise to Mai to find out Joey was still a virgin. After all, his entire demeanour and personality screamed it the moment they first engaged in their sexual escapades, even before that. He was just... too innocent. And she had every intention of destroying it.

She never let him get off when they were together. She got his dick wet, left him hanging, but never let him feel sweet release. And Mai knows Joey never did it himself either; it was one of their rules.

If he was going to get off, she was the one who would grant it. Until then, he would suffer with being _so close_, but never being tipped off the edge. Sometimes she wonders why Joey deals with her sexual sadism, but she doesn't think on it too long. They agreed to this many months ago, when he confessed he was in love with her.

Mai was surprised by his heartfelt declaration, to say the least. She never expected anyone would be in love with her, not after the things she's done. But Joey surprised her time and again, from first offering his friendship, to believing and never giving up on her when she was taken over by the Orichalcos, and continuing to be by her side even after; she learned once Joey deemed someone a friend, he would be by their side like glue, no matter what they did.

And when she asked if he wanted to marry her one day, she was baffled by the fact he actually said iyes/i. She didn't realize she wanted him to say it until her heart fluttered in her chest and began hammering at those words. So she took it to the next level, saying, "Would you have fun with me yet never orgasming until the day we exchange vows?"

Once again, Joey said yes, and Mai was floored. She didn't think any man would agree to never cum until they got married, but once again, Joey took everything Mai knew and threw it out the window. It made her fall in love with him all the more, yet despite that love, deep down, she was a rather dominating personality in the bedroom, and she never let her love for Joey cloud that.

Mai was rather bored, as it was a Sunday night, so she had no plans and nothing to do. So she decided to spice things up by calling her little puppy, knowing he would come running the second she called him. And he did.

Her doorbell dings, and the blonde stands up, adorned in a tight fitting corset, short leather skirt, and thigh high heels. She opens the door, and sees Joey standing there, red faced, and when his eyes skim over her outfit, he becomes even redder.

"H-Heya, Mai," the duelist greets, rubbing the back of his head. Mai smiles when she notices he wore the leash she asked him to, and pulls on it, dragging him in the house. Joey stumbles for a brief second before adjusting, and once they're inside, he kneels in front of her, looking at the other duelist under his bangs. "What can I do for you, mistress?"

"Get undressed," Mai demands, pulling on the leash enough he gags a little. After he recovers, he does as he's told, and his cock bounces against his stomach, already leaking a bead of precum. "You were horny for me already? Naughty boy, what will I do with you?"

"I was naughty, mistress, and I'll take whatever punishment you see fit."

"You're such a quick learner, I like that about you," Mai says cheekily, leaving him hanging for a minute or two while she grabs everything she needs for this session. It includes a blindfold, cock ring, and handcuffs, and when she comes back in the room, she notices her pet's eyes widen a fraction when he takes in what's in the box. "Now, will you play nice, or do I have to be rough?"

"Whatever my mistress prefers," Joey replies, biting his lips. It's obvious he's rather aroused, but like a good pet, he doesn't do anything about it.

"I'm in a bit of a rough mood... so too bad for you~" With those words said, Mai digs her heel in Joey's chest, making him wince, but he gets the hint and lies down on the floor. Smirking, Mai hovers over him, tying the blindfold around his eyes, followed by handcuffing his wrists and ankles to the posts she had installed for this very thing.

After that's done, she takes the cock ring and secures it around the base of Joey's erection, laughing when he arches his back and lets out an articulate groan at not being able to cum. Of course, she knows he knew he wouldn't be cumming when he came over, so she doesn't feel a smidgen of pity. Instead, she moves on to the next round of their little game.

Mai leans over her plaything, gliding her fingers across his chest. She really did appreciate that he was muscled; not overly, but enough he had lovely abs. She plays with his nipples, pinching and pulling on them to the point of pain, but all Joey does in response is let out little gasps and winces. He's the perfect puppy, doing everything he can to please her, even if that means it's at his expense.

The cock ring will prevent his orgasm, no matter how close he gets, so Mai decides to torture him by doing something she's never done with a man before. She licks a path on his chest, tasting salt on her tongue, and a smirk curls her lip when Joey pulls on the binds and thrashes a little. _Perfect._ She continues nipping, sucking, and licking his chest until she reaches his length, and takes the thick girth between her ruby lips, letting out a little noise of appreciation when Joey screams a bit and thrashes even more.

Giving little kitten licks the shaft, her fingers play with his sack, loving the way Joey screams, thrashes, and gasps when her nails dig in a little. Mai continues to suck him off for another minute before pulling away, seeing tears streak down his cheeks. She knows he would have came if it wasn't for the cock ring, and it satisfies her all the more.

She stands over him, deciding to give him quite a bit of pain after such a pleasurable experience. Mai knows it'll be unbearable for him, and that makes her laugh sadistically as she digs her heel against his cock. Yet another scream is ripped from Joey's lips as more tears trickle down his cheeks, and Mai digs her heel in harder. "You have such a small dick, pet," she sneers. "But alas, I guess you can't help the equipment you're born with."

"I... I'm sorry, mistress..." Joey gasps out, pain coloring his voice, and if she could see his eyes, Mai knows they'd be tinged with it as well. "But am I-... Am I pleasing you?"

"Oh yes," she coos, pressing her heel in a final time before moving it away, giggling at how red Joey's cock looks. Sweat glimmers on his perfect body, despite her snipe at his smallness; it may not be the biggest or thickest penis she saw, and on the smaller side, but great things came in small packages, or so the saying went.

Mai wasn't going tell him that, of course; she wanted him to wallow in the fact he had a small cock. She wraps dainty fingers around it, massaging the tip, and smiles appreciatively when Joey once again thrashes and screams. It's times like these she's glad she lives on her own, in her own home; he could be so _noisy_ whenever she brought him pleasure, but not being able to find release.

Deciding she was done with torturing Joey's red, angry erection, Mai leans over him, doing something else she never did with any of her playthings, capturing his lips in a fierce, dominating kiss. Joey opened his mouth, likely out of surprise, but Mai took the opportunity to slip her tongue inside, playing with his the same way she plays his body.

A fine line of saliva connects their lips once Mai pulls away, and, in a way to re-show her dominance more than anything, digs her heel in his chest again. "I hope you appreciated our time, pet. I did things for you I would have never done with any of my other slaves."

"Thank you, mistress," Joey utters, pulling on his binds a little. "Will you let me go, or are you going to leave me here?"

"Hmm..." Mai pretends to think, but she already knows what she's going to do with him. "Stay there, and when I'm bored with you, I'll let you go."

"As you wish," Joey replies, resting his head against the floor and going lax.

She took a lot out of him, and she knows it. She'll let him calm down and relax a little before finally letting him go home - until their next bit of fun, that is.

He really was one of her finest, and she loved him all the more for it.

* * *

_**Fin.**_


	2. Part II

**A/N: **The client wanted a part two to this story, so here it is.

* * *

It's hard to believe they've been together so long, both as friends and as a couple. And in all the years Mai and Joey were together, Joey kept his promise by never having a single orgasm. Mai still can't believe Joey is so devoted to her to the point he'll deny himself release to please her, but she honestly shouldn't have been. Joey proved his loyalty to her over the many years they've been each other's lives, and now that they're older, they've both matured.

Joey truly meant everything to the older blonde; no one would have stayed with her after all the torture she's put him through, but still he lingers by her side, like an obedient little puppy. She could understand why Kaiba had taken to calling Joey such a term now, and she adapted it herself; while he would always show irritation towards Kaiba for calling him it, he would blush and bite his lips when Mai uttered the word.

He really was adorable.

They were finally on their honeymoon on a little private island, something Mai organized with a little help from their friends. They were rather happy for them when they announced their coupling, but oh, if they only knew what Joey went through on a regular basis, maybe they wouldn't be so joyous. But deep down Mai thinks they would still be happy for them.

But they aren't going to know the intimate details of their relationship. Joey may be close to their friends, but he knows not to disobey his mistress, and she told him specifically not to say anything to them, and so, he wouldn't. Mai had full confidence in that.

Their marriage is so close they can taste it, and Mai wonders what it'll be like for Joey when he has his first orgasm in a little over six years. She can imagine the look of pleasure on his face, cum shooting out in ropes and staining the expensive sheets-

"Mai?"

Mai shakes the thought away, looking at her pet with a little smile. Joey lies nude on the bed, honey eyes wide with trepidation and curiosity. She can practically see the desire to cum burning in them.

"I'm just imagining your face when I finally give you sweet release," Mai teases lowly, and Joey bites his lips, cheeks flushing darkly. "Will it be today? That's for me to know and you to wonder, my little pet."

"Whatever my mistress wants, I can but obey," Joey murmurs.

Mai smiles more, always pleased at his eagerness to obey and serve her. "You know what's coming then, don't you puppy?"

Joey lets out a small moan at the husky tone Mai adorned. "I do."

The older woman leaves the room for a brief minute to get the toys needed for their game, as well as change in her dominatrix outfit. She pulls on the corset, which leaves little to the imagination when it comes to her bosom, then a short leather skirt, followed by her favorite set of black stilettos.

They click against the metal floor as Mai re-enters the room with the box of toys in her hands. "Tell me what's in here, pet," she orders.

"Cock ring, handcuffs, blindfold," Joey rattles off, and Mai chuckles appreciatively.

"You're such a good little puppy," she praises as she walks towards him, tying the silk blindfold around Joey's eyes. She leads him to the floor, tying him down, then the final piece of the puzzle, fitting the cock ring around the base of his girth. "Tell me, how do you feel?"

"Like I have no control... and I know you like it that way."

"Hmhm~ I definitely do."

Mai smirks as she digs her heel against Joey's erection, making him gasp in pain and squirm a little, but she knows he likes it.

She continues the pressure for a few minutes before moving away, letting out a little scoff when his body stops squirming and seems relaxed. "Naughty boy, you're not supposed to be relaxing. I might have to punish you for that..."

"I'm sorry, mistress," Joey replies, tensing for whatever Mai wants to dish out. "Punish me as you see fit."

"Oh, I will. You know so, my pet~"

Kneeling near Joey's cock, Mai strokes and pulls on it painfully, while her other hand plays with his nipples rather aggressively. Wanton moans slip past his lips as he thrashes, screaming a little when she digs her nails in his sack, and Mai continues the punishment for a minute before stopping and looking at his spit slicked lips and tear tracks on his cheeks.

"Did that teach you? I hope it did..." Mai coos, moving onto more pleasurable experiences. She takes to massaging his ball sack with more gentleness than before, as well as spitting on her hand before resuming stroking his cock. "See what happens when you're a good boy and play nice?"

"Y-Yes... a-ahhh, yes, mistress!" Joey groans out, pulling on his binds as Mai continues to pleasure him.

Mai laughs softly, more than pleased with his reactions. "So good, pet," she whispers lowly. She leans over him, body pressed against his, and kisses him, slipping her tongue inside when his mouth opens automatically for her. Their tongues rub, dance, and flick together, drool trickling down their chins from the deep kiss, and Joey's body squirms and wiggles as Mai continues to play his cock like an instrument she's known all her life.

She pulls away from the kiss after a minute, making a show of licking her lips as Joey lies there, panting with cheeks flushed darkly. Deciding to move on to the final step, Mai licks a path down his chest, paying close attention to his nipples, running her tongue along them, as well as giving the little buds nips and sucks.

Joey arches his back - as much as he can from being tied down - as Mai makes love to his upper body. Once she's done with his nipples, she runs her tongue across his abs until she meets her prize of his erection. It stands hard against his stomach and looks ready to burst... and it would have if not for the ring secured around its base.

Mai takes it within her lips, gliding her tongue across the shaft before taking his full girth within her mouth. Joey lets out a loud groan of pleasure as Mai gives his cock deep sucks and kitten licks, and she looks at him from underneath her lashes, letting out a noise of appreciation, which vibrates throughout his penis and makes him moan heavier.

She continues the blowjob for a few more minutes before coming off his cock with a obscene, wet 'plop'. "I really do love you," Mai whispers softly, smoothing Joey's sweat slicked fringe from his covered eyes. "I hope you know that."

"I love you too," Joey replies, and if Mai could see his eyes, she knows they'd be brimming to the top with love and adoration. "I can't wait to be married to ya, Mai."

"I can hardly wait either, pet," Mai murmurs, giving Joey's lips a final kiss before standing and taking the blindfold off his eyes. "But you're not going to be cumming just yet."

"Eh? Whatdya mean?"

"We have 45 days on this little paradise... plenty of time for us to have fun," Mai says cheekily. "You better get used to be tied up!" she adds on as she struts towards the shower, hearing Joey sigh in exasperation, but also with an affectionate tinge.

She would let him cum on the final day of their honeymoon, but he didn't have to know that, now did he?

No... she was going to enjoy this. And Mai knows Joey will too, despite his protests.

* * *

_**Fin.**_


End file.
